The present invention is related to a twin-hulled boat and in particular to a one-person, collapsible, twin-hulled boat with two open canoe-shaped hulls joined by a frame-seat assembly.
Although there are many small twin hulled boats, these boats have several disadvantages. All other twin hulled single person boats have either inflatable hulls or enclosed hulls of rigid material.
Inflatable boats are heavy, bulky, require inflating and pumping gear before they can be used. Transporting a single inflatable twin hulled boat requires that the boat be either deflated and then inflated with a pump before use or carried on top of the car or in the box of a pickup or trailer. Because of the bulk and design of twin hulled inflatable boats it's difficult to haul more than one of them in all but the largest pickups or sport utility vehicles. Rigid pontoon-like boats cannot be easily transported due to the sheer bulk of their design and must be either carried assembled or in specialized car top carrier frames. Previous boats are too wide to be carried on narrow forest trails.
There is a need for an easily-assembled, transportable, twin-hulled boat that addresses the above problems.